Pan y Circo
by Misari
Summary: Ama y esclavo. Él era un gladiador. Ella era una filósofa. Se entendían en las tardes bajo aquel manzano viejo y grande, mientras los soles y las lunas seguían avanzando. Eran felices así. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando, tarde o temprano, alguno tomara cartas en el asunto? ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a sacrificar uno por el otro? Cuidado, estas en el juego del pan y del circo...


Buenas a todos. Hace añoss que no me paseo por el Fandom con un NaLu. Cosas que pasan, eh. Será que me está costando encontrarme a mí misma (¿?). Ósea, ignoren lo que acaban de leer, por favor. La verdad de la milanesa es que me estoy volviendo muy exigente conmigo misma y nada de lo que escribo me gusta, veremos que sale ahora.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, ironías, cartas, recuerdos, etc.

**Esta letra** –verdaderamente importante.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todito es de Mashima-sensei, yo sólo boludeo con sus creaciones y los hago reír y llorar, depende; muajajajajajaja. Ah, dos aclaraciones antes de empezar, y les juro que son las únicas. La expresión "Pan y Circo" viene de la época romana; y expresa básicamente algo que quieren todos los políticos: mientras haya comida (pan) y distracción (circo) las personas van a estar bien adiestradas. Ah, sí, adivinaron, va a ser un NaLu de época, jo. Va estar ambientado en la época romana, siendo Natsu un esclavo. Tengo conocimiento básico, pero me voy a tomar muchas licencias. Sé que da para un Fic, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo. Quizá en el futuro.

Que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pan y Circo.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ven por mí y róbate los latidos de mi corazón y todos mis suspiros…<em>

Lucy esperó paciente a que todos se retiraran. Algunos, al pasar a su lado, la saludaron con la mano. Se veían felices e intrigados por lo que les acababa de enseñar, hasta un par salían con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Era todo lo que pedía. Se sentía dichosa cuando veía a sus alumnos interesarse por el tema de la clase. Precisamente ese día les había tocado discutir la razón del ser humano y se había armado una satisfactoria discusión con opiniones que apoyaban a Aristóteles contra las que no lo hacían. Ella debió mantenerse neutral, pese a que la insistencia de casi toda la clase la impulsaba a decidirse por una o por otra. _No hay una verdad_, les había dicho, y con eso había cerrado la discusión.

Al salir el último, por fin pudo retirarse de su improvisado estudio. Le había pertenecido a su madre, donde también había impartido clases de filosofía, geometría, astronomía, matemáticas y aritmética, tanto tiempo atrás. Cada vez que cruzaba sus umbrales sentía nostalgia, casi pudiendo divisar a su madre parada en las escalinatas del centro, impartiendo sus clases y plantando las dudas en aquellos rostros que se habían borrado con el tiempo. Lo único que permanecía intacto en esos recuerdos, era la sonrisa de su madre. Ya estaba tan familiarizada con las maquetas, los papiros, la silla de madera, las paredes, el techo abovedado, la pequeña mesa, que cuando comenzó ella con las clases, nada le resultó extraño.

Salió al jardín con esos felices recuerdos, de tiempos mejores, y cruzó la galería a toda velocidad. Si se apuraba no se lo cruzaría. Caminó por los pasillos de la lujosa casa, pasó por las cocinas y terminó en su habitación. Afortunadamente había evitado exitosamente a su padre, nuevamente. Que vivieran bajo el mismo techo ya era suficiente problema por sí solo como para, además, tener que cruzárselo durante el día. Lucy tenía suficiente con las cenas, cargadas de pesadez, miradas duras y comentarios cortantes. Dejó los papiros sobre su cama y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Suspiró cansada.

Aun era temprano, por lo que, sin más protocolo, se puso a revisar los temas que daría al día siguiente. Ya habían hablado de Heráclito y de Pitágoras en las clases anteriores, intercalando uno con otro. Lucy consideraba que si seguían una misma línea durante varias clases seguidas, los alumnos perderían el interés. Si iba mezclando los tantos, todo resultaba más interesante, sobre todo, porque no les daba una respuesta de inmediato. Así pensaban por sí solos. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó los pergaminos que había tirado a su cama. Quizá debería comenzar a introducir la teoría geocéntrica, pero empezando por los argumentos de Aristarco, que la refutaba. Su teoría le resultaba por demás interesante. Se armaría un gran revuelo en su clase.

Terminó de alistar lo último –no supo cuanto tiempo fue, sólo que se había ido volando- y acomodó su escritorio. Estaba hecho un desastre de papeles, pergaminos, plumas y restos de polvo de años. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de una improvisada limpieza, que no se dio cuenta cuando Virgo cruzó su puerta para llamarla. La esclava la miró con curiosidad, torciendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Su ama siempre estaba ocupada en algo, llena de polvo y manchas de tinta negra. No había remedio con ella.

—Princesa —llamó.

— ¡Dioses! —saltó Lucy de su lugar, asustada, tirando en el proceso los papiros que tenía en los brazos y desparramándolos por el suelo. Miró a Virgo por sobre su hombro, mientras se agachaba para recoger lo que había tirado—. ¡Virgo! Y te he dicho veinte millones de veces que dejes de llamarme _princesa_.

—Lo siento princesa, ¿quiere castigarme? —Lucy rodó los ojos, dejándolo estar. No había caso—. Pero su baño ya está listo, y se está enfriando.

— ¿Mi baño? —se levantó, dejando los papiros sobre el escritorio—. Si yo no… ¡Rayos! ¿Ya es tan tarde? —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Ya llegó?

—No, aún no. Si llega mientras se está bañando, ¿hago lo de siempre?

—Si, por favor. Si mi padre llega a verlo… —dejó la frase en el aire, sabiendo que ambas entendían el implícito silencio que llenaba el lugar de las palabras. Miró a Virgo con autentica calidez. Lo que le debía nunca podría pagárselo—. Gracias Virgo, sé que te arriesgas mucho haciendo esto.

—La princesa no tiene nada que agradecer, ¿ya va a castigarme?

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. Virgo tenía una –demasiado- extraña personalidad y a veces, quizá demasiado a menudo, se preguntaba de la cordura de esa mujer. Pero había servido a su madre, llegando a quererla auténticamente; no como una relación de ama-esclava. De hecho, los esclavos que habían servido a su madre habían llegado a quererla con el corazón, y ese cariño se había trasmitido hacia su hija. Lucy cuidaba de todos y les correspondía. No pensaba desperdiciar los lazos que su madre había creado. Además, que tuvieran algunas mañas no los hacía malas personas. De hecho eran mucho mejores personas que la mayoría de los ciudadanos romanos.

En la sala de baño Aries y Caprico la esperaban lista para ayudarle a bañarse. Pese a todas las insistencias de su parte para que dejaran que se bañara sola, no habían hecho caso; y los dejaba estar. Si a la venteaba vez no te hicieron caso, ¿para qué seguir insistiendo? Dejó que ambos le ayudaran a desvestirse y se metió en la pileta de agua caliente y perfumada. Esa vez había esencia de lavanda. Una de sus favoritas. La ayudaron a enjabonarse la espalda y el cabello –Caprico tenía especial cuidando con sus rizos rubios, y la verdad, se lo agradecía. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, hubiera entablado una conversación, pero su baño fue rápido y apenas pudo disfrutarlo. Les agradeció con una sonrisa y ellos se la devolvieron.

Pasó por su cuarto nuevamente y tomó las cosas que necesitaba. Pasó por las cocinas –donde Virgo le negó a lo lejos con la cabeza, provocando que suspirara de alivio- y marchó hasta aquella ala casi abandonada de la gran casa. Era una antigua zona de habitaciones de esclavos que ya nadie usaba. Una de esas habitaciones daba a un patio pequeño, con un manzano en el medio, y hierba apenas verde. La única manera de acceder o salir a él era entrando a la habitación polvorienta, por lo que lo hacía el lugar perfecto para sus encuentros. Lucy tenía total control de la situación; nadie podía tomarla desprevenida. Aunque ya nadie se paseaba por allí, no quería arriesgarse a tomar cualquiera de las otras habitaciones por si acaso. Ante todo, era una mujer precavida.

Se sentó sobre las raíces del manzano a esperar. Era una bonita tarde de primavera. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando vio que el primer ladrillo al ras de la tierra –el que estaba a su izquierda- se movía. Pronto le siguieron cuatro más, los suficientes para dejar un hueco del tamaño de una rueda de carreta. Por allí se asomó una cabeza cubierta por revoltosos cabellos rosas, tan indomables como siempre. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el dueño de esos cabellos le sonrió, parado sobre la tierra, con sus caninos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Ni se molestó en sacudirse la ropa –ni el cuerpo, cubierto de polvo como estaba-, pero sí volvió a acomodar todos los ladrillos en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Natsu_.

Cuando se volteó a verla estaba más lleno de polvo que antes. Lucy se rió fuerte, a todo pulmón, y Natsu la miró enarcando una ceja. No entendía que le resultaba tan gracioso; después se quejaba cuando le decía que actuaba extraño la mayoría del tiempo. Ignorando su repentino ataque de risa se sentó a su lado y esperó hasta que se calmara de una buena vez. Tuvo que esperar un tiempo, porque cada vez que Lucy volvía a mirarlo, volvía a reírse.

Lucy se fue calmando gradualmente, hasta que la risa se apagó por completo. Natsu seguía con su ceño fruncido. Para completar su pseudo-enojo se había cruzado de brazos y hundido los hombros. No era su intención hacerlo enojar, mucho menos que tuviera uno de sus tantos berrinches infantiles –que no eran pocos ni difíciles de lograr- pero su imagen cubierta de suciedad y él lo más campante era algo difícil de encuadrar en una persona normal, mientras que en él resultaba demasiado gracioso. Le tocó el hombro con un dedo, una, dos, varias veces. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera tan ofendido. ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

— ¿Y Happy? —preguntó, para cortar el ambiente.

Natsu la miró de reojo unos segundos. Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el tronco del manzano, en una posición completamente relajada. Lucy supo al instante que, si había estado enojado, eso ya había quedado completamente atrás. ¿Podía existir un ser tan despreocupado como lo era él?

—No pude traerlo, Luce, era demasiado arriesgado está vez.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —hizo una mueca, torciendo los labios. Su semblante se volvió sombrío. No quería preocupar a Lucy inútilmente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Si había algo que detestaba, era mentir—. Creo que el viejo Jienma está sospechando que algo raro pasa. Si nos atrapan, prefiero que sea sólo a mí.

—Natsu…

—Happy es sólo un niño. Es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerlo —apretó los puños, con ira.

_«__Tú también eres un niño, Natsu, un niño grande. Pero uno al fin y al cabo__»__._

Lucy sintió que el pecho se le contraía al instante. Desde que se habían conocido por accidente –un infortunado choque de masas- en las atiborradas calles del mercado, la necesidad de ayudar a ese par se transformó en un motor de su vida. Le había prometido a Natsu que juntaría todo el _dinero_ necesario que se requería para hacer la compra de dos esclavos, uno de ellos, _gladiador_. Era una tarea titánica, sobre todo porque la escuela en que la se encontraban ambos era lo suficientemente famosa como para que medio Imperio los conociera. Al principio, con todo su orgullo y sangre corriendo por sus venas, Natsu se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo. Ella no sabía _qué_ había pasado para que cambiara de opinión.

De un día para el otro, Natsu apareció bajo el viejo manzano, todo golpeado y ensangrentado; cayendo sobre sus rodillas le había rogado con la voz quebrada y los ojos al rojo vivo que _por favor_, ya no le importaba nada, que por lo menos salvara a Happy. Su alma rota se había tragado las ganas de llorar con él. En vez de eso, sacó fuerzas de algún rincón dentro de su interior y abrazándolo le prometió con los pedazos que le quedaban que los sacaría de ese infierno a los dos. Pero ni siquiera los ahorros que su madre le había dejado a ella sola alcanzaba para semejante compra. Natsu, sobre todo, valía una fortuna. Y Jienma, su propietario –y el de otro centenar de gladiadores- era famoso por no dar su brazo a torcer. Pedirle a su padre no era una opción.

Lucy tomó aire y valor.

—Si es tan peligroso, tampoco deberías venir.

— ¿No quieres que venga? —preguntó sorprendido, con un tono lastimero.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero que vengas, idiota! —le golpeó el brazo y lo miró con dulzura—. Pero, para mí, es más importante tu vida que unas estúpidas clases, Natsu. Lo único que falta es que por mi culpa… te pase algo…

La abrazó, de repente, sin poder contenerse más. Le rodeó la cintura y hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro blanco y suave. Lucy le respondió en el acto, pese a que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; él se sitió en el cielo, en un cielo de esponjosas y burbujeantes nubes de algodón. No quería ni por un segundo que ella se sintiera culpable, porque no lo era. Las únicas caricias, los únicos gestos delicados, las únicas risas autenticas, el único cariño que había conocido en mucho tiempo era el de ella, el de Lucy. No lo cambiaría por nada, aunque eso significase terminar atado a un poste en medio de una galería polvorienta y sucia, lleno de piel torturada, ríos rojos y el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

—Me gusta aprender —le susurró en el oído, suavemente, imitando los gestos que Lucy usaba para con él—. Me gusta que me enseñes.

—Natsu… —su voz se quebró al final. Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Sobre todo, me gusta cómo me haces sentir… —deslizó sus labios por el contorno de su oreja y despacio, sin pausas, apoyó su frente en el hombro femenino con un encastre perfecto—. Es gracioso, pero alguien como yo siente que puede hacer lo que sea, que no hay nada que no pueda hacer si se lo propone. Incluso —hizo una pausa, saboreando la palabra en su paladar—. _Ser libre_.

Lucy asintió en silencio, comprendiendo todo aquello que no se había dicho. Deslizó una de sus manos, bien aferradas al cuerpo que transmitía tanta calidez, hasta sus cabellos, rebeldes y enredados. Eran finos, suaves, pero sucios, llenos de tierra, polvo, mugre. No le importó. Los acarició con cariño, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones, recordando y tratando de imitar las caricias que su madre le había proporcionado tanto tiempo atrás. Quería transmitirle esa satisfacción que siempre había sentido; de una curiosa forma, dar le pareció mejor que recibir, y se sentía más rico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Natsu se relajó entre sus brazos y Lucy comprendió que se había dormido. Intentando no despertarlo, lo acomodó mejor, y bajó su cabeza hasta su regazo, donde después de esa pequeña pausa siguió mimando sus rizos tan característicos. Podías distinguirlo fácilmente desde metros de distancia. Le observó el rostro, las facciones tan infantiles –pese a que Natsu no sabía su edad, Lucy estaba casi segura que tenían los mismos años; diecisiete- y al mismo tiempo tan endurecidas por la clase de vida que le había tocado. Tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos, pequeñas ojeras apenas visibles debajo de ellos, y marcas sobre la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos allí, en las dos finas líneas rosadas, relajadas por el sueño.

No hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Lucy había notado que cada vez que sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, sus caninos sobresalían. Cuando le comentó lo inusuales que eran, que jamás había visto en nadie que se notaran tanto, Natsu le había respondido como quien habla del clima que se los habían limado de niño para que _su atractivo_ como futuro gladiador sobresaliera, puesto que era un niño bastante flacucho y que apenas sabía hablar. ¿Le había dolido, o algo? Sí, y mucho. Habían tenido que agarrarlo entre cuatro para que se quedara quieto, y aún así se las había arreglado para morder y no dejar ileso a ninguno.

«¡Hubieras visto sus rostros, Luce! No podían creer que un renacuajo indefenso les hubiera hecho eso».

Desvió sus ojos y apretó los dientes, sintiendo el sabor metálico pasear entre su lengua. Impotente, pasó sus dedos por su frente, donde la piel era más suave que el resto del rostro y quizá el único lugar que no tenía rastros de nada, ni de batallas, ni de arenas, ni de animales salvajes gruñendo y atacando, ni de entrenamientos, ni de golpes, ni de días sin sol. Él rara vez fruncía el ceño. Prefería reír y mostrar una hermosa sonrisa o dejar explotar toda su ira golpeando algo, lo que fuera.

_«__¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Natsu? ¿Por ti y por Happy? ¿Enseñarles a leer nada más? ¿Contarles estúpidos cuentos? ¿De qué les sirve en una arena?__»._

Negó suavemente. Según ambos, sí les servía. Pero no importaba, seguía sintiéndose inútil. La idea de pedirle ayuda a su padre cada vez le estaba pareciendo la mejor opción; aunque no la más ideal. Sabía que, indiscutiblemente, apenas pronunciara la palabra ayuda su padre le pediría algo a cambio. No importaba si su hija, su única hija, le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, Jude sólo lo vería como otro favor hacia alguien más. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

— ¿Lucy?

— ¿Ah? ¿Nat-Natsu? —quitó la mano de su frente, mientras Natsu la miraba curioso, como un niño. _«Eres un niño, no importa lo que digas o hagas»_—. ¿Te desperté?

— ¡¿Me dormí?!

— ¿En serio estás preguntándome ESO?

—Es que Luce es _tan_ cómoda… —giró su lengua dentro de su boca, emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo; a Lucy se le subieron todos los colores a la cara—. ¿Así es cómo engatusas a todos los hombres? ¿Dejándolos dormir en tu regazo?

— ¡¿Qu-qu-qué?! ¡Cállate!

Natsu se rió, incorporándose, mientras Lucy giraba el rostro con los mofletes inflados y completamente avergonzada de la cabeza a los pies. Sin embargo, al estar a salvo de sus miradas de _niño inocente_ pudo disfrutar del dulce sonido de su risa libremente, relajando el rostro y comenzando a dar el primer paso que cerraría su decisión, aunque significase encadenarse ella misma.

— ¿No querías empezar con la lección?

— ¡Si señora!

Lucy negó con la cabeza pero enseguida se contagió del entusiasmo que Natsu mostraba cada vez que quería aprender algo nuevo. Se le desprendía solo. Cuando lo conoció, apenas podía leer tres palabras juntas y entender su significado. Ya habían pasado muchos meses, muchas lunas, y ya se las ingeniaba para leer pergaminos enteros sin tartamudear. Aunque él prefería leer las historias que ella escribía aparte, cuando tenía tiempo, y que secretamente eran sólo para él, porque a nadie jamás le había mostrado su pasatiempo.

El tiempo pasó como una liebre por el camino, rápido, veloz, apenas notable para los ojos expertos. El atardecer inundó el cielo con sus juegos de colores en naranja, amarillo, rosa y rojo y pronto hasta aquellas vivas luces fueron insuficientes y se extinguieron en las entrañas de la noche, dando paso a las recelosas estrellas. Finalmente, cuando la reina de blanca tez se mostró en el centro del teatro, Lucy consideró que ya era suficiente por ese día. Natsu, sin embargo, renegó los últimos minutos, porque no quería irse. No ese día. Estaba demasiado a gusto a su lado, con la compañía de esa lejana estrella –tan lejana de su mundo, y tan parte de él al mismo tiempo-, que no quería que esa página llegara a su fin tan rápido.

Se empeñó en hacer cumplir su objetivo y como excusa, agarró uno de los pergaminos más polvorientos –por experiencia, Natsu sabía que esos eran lo que Lucy les enseñaba a sus alumnos y que rara vez le llevaba a él por lo incomprensibles que eran- dispuesto a descifrar lo que fuera que estuviera escrito allí. Se ensañó tanto con el dichoso texto que Lucy dio su brazo a torcer, pero haciéndole prometer que terminaban con eso y se marchaba. Estaba teñido en su rostro que la preocupación que sentía era por él, no por ella.

Sin embargo, su determinación comenzó a flaquear al ir leyendo y releyendo las mismas líneas una y otra vez. No entendía nada. Nada. Era demasiado difícil de comprender. Palabras confusas que se enredaban unas con otras y se repetían pero significaban lo opuesto. Aunque Lucy le enseñara y le enseñara las palabras, sus significados, cómo utilizarlas, con toda la paciencia del mundo, su cabeza estaba lejos de comprender. Eran esos textos lo que más lo frustraban. Al leerlos, se daba cuenta de lo distintos que eran, de lo básico que era él, de lo superior que era ella, de lo lejanos que podían llegar a ser. Dos mundos que ni siquiera se rozaban, salvo para ordenar y servir. No era muy inteligente, pero sabía cuál era la diferencia crucial que los separaba, no sólo sus _des_niveles de educación.

Ama y esclavo.

Así de sencillo, así de cruel, así de eterno.

Lucy era inalcanzable desde todos los puntos de vista. Si alguna vez llegaban a mezclarse, aunque Lucy lo comprara y le consiguiera la libertad, él no dejaría de ser un paria. Ya no sería un esclavo –eso sería indiscutible- pero tampoco conseguiría el suficiente estatus para poder estar a su lado de la manera que los romanos consideraban digna. Muchos menos con un padre como el de ella, un senador. Y por encarnizado que sonase, si aspiraba a ser _su compañero_, sabía que sólo podría serlo _de cama_. El segundo que la complacería dentro de una cama de plumas y dosel de seda, escondido bajo las sombras del día, sólo permitido a estar a su lado en las noches.

Por eso sólo quería que comprara a Happy. El pequeño todavía tenía una oportunidad de ser _alguien _en la vida. Bajo la tutoría de Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu estaba seguro que el niño podría llegar a ser tan inteligente como ella, e incluso, si los dioses lo querían, un importante e influyente filósofo, que tuviera la oportunidad de ayudar a otros. Todavía no había sido marcado por nadie. Para él, en cambio, ya era tarde. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre hermana, tan roja y tan negra por igual. Dragón ya no podía dejar la arena, se había transformado en el único mundo que estaba permitido a pisar. Y estaba bien con eso, estaba bien con visitarla de vez en cuando, de ver su sonrisa iluminada por los rayos que lograban traspasar el frondoso manzano, con sentirse lleno mirando su rostro, con admirar su sabiduría e inteligencia, y sobre todo, con dejarse llevar por sus suaves caricias; que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

No estaba dispuesto a que Lucy sacrificara algo –lo que fuera- por él.

—Luce —canturreó, llamándola.

— ¿Mhn?

—No entiendo —Lucy levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y lo miró. Las luces de las velas eran tenues, y proyectaban sombras en el rostro de Natsu, sombras _sombrías_, que nunca antes había visto—. Nada de nada.

—B-bueno, si quieres…

—_Nop_ —la interrumpió—. Además, tenías razón, ya es tarde —se desperezó—. Happy debe estar preocupado.

—Natsu… —lo estudió con la mirada, mientras él hacia a un lado el pergamino de Heráclito y se levantaba de su lugar bajo el refugio del manzano, dándole la espalda, ocultándose de sus ojos. Tenía algo distinto, algo había cambiado, pero no sabía qué. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado en unas horas? ¿En unos minutos?—. ¿Está todo en orden? —se animó a preguntarle.

_«No»_, quería decírselo, _«Nada está en orden, Luce»_. Y no había nada que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. De espaldas a ella, apretó los puños y dejó que el sonido de sus respiraciones y los constantes cambios de luz, que oscilaban frente a él sobre la pared, lo fueran llenando. Lo desgarraban por fuera, trozo a trozo, pedazo a pedazo, pero era algo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar. Ya entendía la dinámica; era fuerte para tolerarlo. Sin embargo, que lo desgarraran por dentro era completamente diferente. No sabía hacerlo, no sabía cómo. Su piel era como el metal, dura y fuerte, pero su alma… su alma era como un trozo de seda, suave y dócil.

Lucy había sabido cómo tratarla, _cómo curarla_.

—Sólo salva a Happy.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya me voy —se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, mostrando sus caninos tan distintivos—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Cla-claro, supongo, err, quiero decir —suspiró, ignorando la compresión en su pecho—. ¿Seguro que puedes venir mañana?

—Sí, aun falta para el Gran Festival. Además, como la última vez que participamos en el Coliseo le hicimos ganar mucho al viejo, nos está dejando tranquilos —Natsu ensanchó su sonrisa, pero Lucy pudo ver que por primera vez, no había nada de verdad en ella—. Intentaré traer a Happy.

Ignorando aquel gesto de máscara, ignorando el grito silencioso que surcaban esos caninos anormales, limados por monstruos disfrazados de humanos, Lucy lo dejó estar. No hizo mención a nada. Simplemente le sonrió. Se convirtió en una cómplice más, sólo que, en vez de poseer un látigo en su mano y amenazas en boca de labios duros, ella lo castigaba con su silencio; cuando lo que más quería en el mundo era gritarle y abrazarlo y reconfortarlo y protegerlo del mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, si era_ parte_ de aquellos que lo tenían encadenado y lo trataban como un animal de pelea?

—Los estaré esperando.

Natsu asintió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar los ladrillos. Por unos segundos, Lucy se vio tentada a ayudarle, pero se quedó en su lugar, anclada a la tierra. No tenía respuestas para sus preguntas y sin ellas, no quería enfrentarse a su mirada. No por esa vez. Sus palabras no servirían. Lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera de su vista completamente fueron sus manos, callosas y grandes, acomodar el último ladrillo. Y la pared estuvo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lucy se quedó sola.

—No puedo, Natsu… —soltó al aire, con la garganta hecha un volcán y los ojos dos tormentas—. No puedo, no me pidas que te abandone… también quiero salvarte a ti…

Del otro lado, apoyado sobre la pared, Natsu apretó los puños y los dientes tan fuerte que escuchó como todo crujía, hueso y encías, mientras las palabras volaban con el viento y le susurraban en el oído. Elevó la vista al cielo, un cielo tan hermoso como descascarado. Le recordaba lo que nunca iba a tener. Aunque rendirse nunca había sido su estilo de vida tenía elección, y elegía abandonar a Lucy, dejarla, porque no quería ser la causa de sus desgracias; bien sabía él que eso era lo único que los esperaba a los dos, si eso continuaba.

Ya era suficiente con que la hiciera llorar.

**_…_**

La mesa estaba servida con cuantos manjares uno se podría imaginar. El olor de las carnes ensalzadas, las sopas calientes, las verduras frías y las frutas ácidas bailaban por igual por el ambiente y el paladar. Cualquiera que tuviera un mínimo ápice de apetito se hubiera abalanzado apenas el olor acariciara su nariz. Pero no ella. No Lucy. La comida en sus platos no le atraía ni un céntimo, imaginando que, en la escuela, los gladiadores –y _Natsu y Happy_- sólo compartían un cuenco de dudoso contenido. Le daba hasta ganas de vomitar, de hecho. Su plato estaba tan servido y tan intacto como minutos antes, cuando Virgo le había servido un poco de cada especialidad.

Lo que resultaba gracioso era que su padre ni se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada. A la cabeza de la mesa –una mesa tan larga que quedaba absurda para que sólo dos personas la compartieran- comía con parsimonia y mirando al frente o tanteando de reojo, y compulsivamente, lo que fuera a estar escrito en su pequeña libreta. Aunque tendría que sentirse afortunada que esa noche fueran ellos dos solos y no hubiera ningún viejo verde alardeando de política mientras la miraba sugestivamente por el rabillo del ojo pero la despreciaba de frente porque, oh, era una mujer que _sabía_, no lo estaba. Se sentía desdichada.

Y traidora.

Le había dicho a Natsu que no lo abandonaría, pero estaba aterrada de pedirle a su padre cualquier favor. Sospechaba, con pruebas fundadas y toda una vida de crecer a su lado, que el precio sería demasiado caro, demasiado alto, demasiado exigente. Que le costaría mucho, más, más, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar. Y estaba segura que su padre la interrogaría sobre sus razones. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio por dos mugrosos esclavos?

«¿Por qué eres tan horriblemente parecida a Layla?», le dirían sus ojos.

Pero estaba harta, harta de esconderse entre sus pergaminos, entre sus alumnos, entre los recuerdos de su madre, entre sus estudios, entre sus cuentos, mientras afuera el mundo seguía su curso y Natsu sufría la lamida del cuero soportándolo con tal de ver a Happy seguro. Ellos no eran dos mugrosos esclavos. Para su padre sería incomprensible, por supuesto, pero ambos le habían dado algo que Lucy estaba segura de corresponder pobremente. _Amor_. Simple y llanamente, en sus dos formas. El amor de Happy era parecido al que un hijo siente por su madre. El de Natsu, en cambio, era diferente, tan diferente a cualquiera que tuviera catalogado que le costaba descifrarlo.

Hacía más de un año que se los había topado accidentalmente en el mercado, donde se habían estampado uno con otro cayendo al suelo, donde Natsu humildemente, con su sonrisa de fuego, le había tendido la mano para ayudarla y pedirle disculpas, y donde ella, desorientada, adolorida y algo tímida le pedía disculpas de igual forma.

Donde presenció por primera vez la crueldad encarnada.

Jienma, el dueño de Natsu, el dueño de sus cadenas, se había enfurecido con ambos por haberla atropellado. Pese a sus esfuerzos, pese a que Lucy hizo y dijo todo lo que pudo para persuadir a ese hombre de mirada dura y palabras frías, Jienma desestimó su perdón como si fuera el zumbido de una mosca. Y en plena calle, bajo centenares de ojos que no hicieron otra cosa más que observar –miradas perezosas, miradas juzgadoras, miradas divertidas, pero ni una sola de ayuda, ni una sola de compasión- Natsu recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y tres patadas entre las costillas. Happy se salvó sólo porque Natsu intervino, porque se interpuso, porque recibió él el otro puñetazo, las otras tres patadas.

«Para que aprendan». _Para que aprendan_. ¿Para que aprendan a qué? ¿A matar?

Ella misma hubiera recibido una bofetada por protestar, por defenderlos, por agacharse junto a Natsu y tenderle ella una mano para que se levantara, por consolar a Happy, si Loke no le hubiera dicho a ese hombre quién era ella, de quién era hija, y las consecuencias de un acto tan impertinente como levantarle la mano al único pariente de sangre que le quedaba al Senador Jude Heartifilia.

Tristemente, todo volvía a la influencia de su padre. Le lanzó una mirada, una ojeada rápida. Estaba imperturbable, con la espalda recta y el corazón congelado. No sabía si alguna vez había sido un hombre bondadoso, compasivo y cálido, como imaginaba al hombre que habría conquistado a su madre. Si alguna vez lo había sido, ya no quedaba rastro de él. Tampoco quería saber cómo fue que desapareció. ¿Fue la muerte de su madre? ¿Fue su nacimiento? ¿Fue la guerra? ¿Fue el dolor de ver tanto odio incomprensible sin poder hacer algo para cambiarlo? ¿Fue el Senado? Sería eternamente un misterio. _Ese _hombre era todo lo que conocía y todo lo que conocería. Debía aceptarlo.

_«Perdón, Natsu, no puedo hacerlo. No quiero abandonarte. Por favor, perdóname»._ Su garganta tembló. Veía el borde del abismo frente a sus pies, amenazante, pero no podía ver el final. Estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado negro, demasiado brumoso; era una caída con final incierto. _«No me odies…»_. Y aún así, se lanzó.

— ¿Padre?

Jude Heartfilia dejó los utensilios a un lado y la miró por primera vez en lo que iba de la cena. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero estaban lejos de ser comparados con un prado rociado por los primeros aires de primavera; en realidad se asemejaban a un verde espeso y oscurecido, como un bosque de árboles ocultos bajo la noche. La misma mirada desde que era un niña, la misma mirada que le causaba pavor y le movía los huesos del escalofríos que la recorría.

Le asintió. Un movimiento seco y rápido, sólo para hacerle entender que la estaba escuchando.

— ¿Me prestarías unos cuantos áureos?

— ¿Qué hay con lo que tu madre te dejó? —_«Sin mi permiso»_, pensó Lucy. Claro que su padre era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta. Simplemente se limitó a apretar los labios, dando por sentado que ella entendía la forma abrupta en la que había terminado la pregunta.

—No me alcanzan… —se reprimió mentalmente, no podía mostrar flaquezas delante de él. Carraspeó y alzando la voz repitió:— No me alcanzan para lo que necesito comprar.

— ¿Y eso es…?

_«Joder, lo odio»_.

—Dos esclavos. Uno… —apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, tensión que le recorrió el brazo y le llegó hasta los hombros—. Uno es un gladiador, por eso no me alcanza con lo que tengo.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar para que _necesitas_ comprar un gladiador? —Jude hizo una pausa, que rellenó bebiendo el vino de su copa de plata, tallada con motivos de guerra: soldados bailando su absurda danza de la guerra con sus lanzas, picas y escudos—. Si quieres revolcarte con uno de ellos basta con que pagues por la noche.

Los labios de Lucy se tensaron en una fina línea. Sabía que diría eso. Lo había sabido desde que lo llamó. No era raro que damas de su posición pagaran para _disfrutar_ una noche con los campeones de la arena. Tampoco era raro que alguna de ellas terminara embarazada y se regodeara de aquello. Había asistido a suficientes reuniones sociales en el que el tema principal era _qué tal_ estaba tal gladiador como para no saber sobre ello y terminar con un dolor de cabeza extremo y nauseas recorriéndole el estómago. Tampoco quería engañarse a sí misma pensando que alguien como Natsu estaba exento de ese tipo de actividades, pese a su juventud –de hecho, era probable que justamente por su juventud fuera deseable. Demasiadas noches en vela las había pasado pensando en aquellas mujeres sin rostro que pagaban para que Natsu les diera sus caricias.

Ese no era el punto. Ella no quería a Natsu para que le calentara la cama. Ni siquiera lo quería para ella. Lo único que quería, que anhelaba, que deseaba, era que fueran libres. _Felices_. Si podía verlos sonreír mientras jugaban en el patio sin ataduras, corriendo como las aves surcaban los cielos, se daría por satisfecha. Eso era todo lo que pedía a cambio. Ni su padre, ni nadie, tenían por qué entenderlo.

—Puedes preguntar, pero no creo que entiendas la respuesta —relajó tan sólo un poco sus puños—. Sólo quiero comprarlos.

Jude la miró profundamente. Ahí estaba. «¿Por qué eres tan horriblemente parecida a Layla?».

—Te costará.

—Lo sé.

—No Lucy, no lo sabes. _Te costará_ —sentenció, estudiándola con la mirada, acusándola de un crimen del que ella no era culpable. Sin embargo, como ella no agregó nada y los segundos pasaban sin que los interrumpieran, continuó, admirando y detestando por igual su determinación—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —afirmó.

— ¿Tanto valen?

—Y más, padre —sonrió, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin arrepentimientos. Completamente segura.

Jude dejó caer sus parpados. Ingenua y tonta niña.

— ¿Cuánto necesitas?

_**…**_

—Natsu… Natsu…

—Mhn…

— ¡Natsu!

Se incorporó de un salto en el duro camastro, somnoliento y perdido por igual. Le costó enfocar, y aún, darse cuenta del lugar dónde estaba. Una celda de paredes de piedras grises y oscuras. Un piso de tierra, sucia y mugrosa. Una pequeña ventana con barrotes, apenas distinguibles las estrellas a través de ella. Una cama rellena de paja y hecha de lana, incómoda, sin almohadón, y tan fina que se podían sentir las maderas incrustándose en la espalda. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. En su campó de visión encontró un niño en puntitas de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la cama.

— ¿Happy? —el niño asintió en silencio, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Se despertó de pronto, como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Extraño a Lucy… —murmuró bajito, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado.

De pronto, Natsu soltó todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Suspiró. Era sólo eso. Su sonrisa risueña afloró en sus labios automáticamente y agarrando a Happy por debajo de sus axilas, lo alzó para depositarlo a su lado en el camastro. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Aún era temprano y todos estaban durmiendo; a excepción de los guardias que les tocaba turno esa noche. Cómo había llegado Happy hasta allí sin ser notado era un misterio, pero se sintió repentinamente orgulloso. Escuchó un ruido y rápidamente miró hacia el frente, donde Gray dormía tranquilamente, pero se acomodaba.

— ¿Tú no las extrañas, Natsu?

— ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarla? —le acarició los cabellos—. Estoy seguro que ella nos extraña a nosotros también.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Como que te llamas Happy —el niño asintió en silencio, pero pronto comprendió que había más—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los guardias te hicieron algo? —su voz se endureció a lo último inconscientemente.

—No —negó suavemente—. ¿Por qué te tienen que lastimar?

—Happy…

—Lucy me dijo que lastimar a las personas está mal. Pero si es así… ¿Por qué te obligan a lastimar a otros? ¿Por qué tienen que lastimarte a ti? ¡Si nunca haces nada malo! Es… es injusto… es… —Natsu lo abrazó, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

Odiaba verlo así. No era Happy. No era el Happy real. Era una copia de mal gusto, triste y melancólica, apenas un fantasma de lo que un niño real debería ser. Le gustaba el niño que se mostraba curioso y pícaro cuando Lucy andaba cerca. Le gustaba el niño que no aguantaba las carcajadas y se sentaba bajo el manzano a dormir una siesta. Y cada día que pasaba, cada mes, cada año, lo obligaban a ver más cosas, lo obligaban a hacer más cosas, lo obligaban cada vez más a ser un esclavo. Estaba agradecido con todos en la escuela, porque ciertamente él no era el único que protegía al niño; solo claramente era una tarea imposible. Pero cada vez estaban más cerca del inevitable momento en el que ya nadie, ni él, podrían seguir protegiéndolo.

Le dolía pensar que tendrían que separarse. Desde que lo habían atraído, apenas un bebé recién nacido hacía siete años atrás, habían sido inseparables. Rápidamente se convirtió en el mocoso mimado de todos, y para Natsu se convirtió en algo más, en una responsabilidad. No lo había elegido. Se había dado. Porque cuando el bebé sin nombre le sujetó el dedo índice que estaba a punto de tocarlo y le sonrió no sólo con los labios, sino también con los ojos, en su interior se despertó un deseo profundo que lo embriagó. Por cumplir ese deseo, lo mejor era que se separaran, que siguieran caminos diferentes. Lloraría, protestaría, se quejaría y lo odiaría por abandonarlo, pero al final, lo superaría y quizá, si tenía suerte, con los años podría lograr olvidarlo.

Era lo mejor.

Lucy lo cuidaría excelentemente bien. Sería una gran madre para él. Le enseñaría todas esas cosas raras que incluían números y palabras demasiado complicadas. Le cuidaría en las noches de pesadillas. Comería con él en los desayunos, en los almuerzos y en las cenas. Le respondería todas sus dudas, sabiendo con certeza qué responder. Le contaría infinitos cuentos, divertidos y que lo harían reír hasta que le salieran lágrimas y le doliera la panza. Y lo más importante de todo, le enseñaría a ser un gran hombre, a respetar y ser respetado. Ahí sólo le deparaba un destino de sangre, demonios y remordimientos. En cambio, allí, del otro lado de la arena, le esperaba un destino brillante, lleno de oportunidades y amor.

— ¿Crees de verdad que Lucy nos vaya a salvar?

Natsu se mordió el labio con su colmillo derecho. Apretó a Happy instintivamente contra sí.

_«Lo siento, Happy»._ Como detestaba mentir.

— ¿Confías en Luce? —le preguntó, mirándolo.

El niño hizo una mueca con la boca y levemente dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado. Al instante se le frunció el ceño, en una señal clara de que estaba pensando. Natsu lo miró divertido, pensando que si le decía a Lucy que Happy había dudado de ella, seguramente se armaría un lío grande, y la rubia terminaría por apretarle los cachetes a un muy asustado Happy, que le suplicaría que lo ayudase, mientras él se hacia el desentendido.

—Sí, ¡tanto como confío en ti!

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Si Lucy nos dijo que nos iba a ayudar, eso va a hacer.

— ¿Pero le faltará mucho?

Natsu se rió y le acarició los cabellos nuevamente. Miró por la minúscula ventana. Aún ni había rastro de luz, por lo que todavía podían contar con un tiempo más de sueño. Se miraron y por inercia, ambos bostezaron. No hizo falta que se dijeran nada, que en seguida ambos se acomodaron en el camastro. El niño se acurrucó en su pecho y Natsu lo rodeó con sus brazos, resguardándolo de todo mal. Como si fuera tan sencillo. Pronto el más pequeño se durmió. Su respiración lenta y regulada, cálida, le hacía cosquillas contra la piel.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Natsu supo que no podría volver a dormirse. Apretó el cuerpecito del niño contra él un poco más, recordando otros tiempos, donde el cuerpecito pequeño era él. Aún a su edad, Natsu había tenido a su padre. Había nacido allí, en una arena. Según le habían dicho, su madre había una refinada dama cercana a la familia del Emperador, pero cuando él nació, no quiso saber nada y lo entregó a quien estuviera dispuesto a cuidarlo. Había sido concebido en una noche pagada, donde todo lo que contaba era el placer y la carne. El único que estuvo dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él fue su padre, Igneel, también un gladiador. No experimentó la crueldad ni conoció un golpe hasta que él desapareció. Cuando su padre lo dejó sólo, el mundo se le cayó en la espalda.

Por eso no quería que le pasara lo mismo a Happy. Cuando él no estuviera, ¿quién iba a cuidarlo?

Lucy era la indicada. Indiscutiblemente. Él iba a morir tarde o temprano –más temprano que tarde, eso seguro- en la arena cuando la suerte se le acabara o cuando el viejo Jienma decidiera que él ya no le traía beneficios a la escuela y al negocio. Muchos de sus compañeros aspiraban a poder sobrevivir y ganarse su libertad. No quería eso. No tenía tiempo. Protegería a Happy aunque eso significase pasar por encima de su libertad y morir entre gritos de excitación. Por lo menos, su vida habría tenido significado, a su manera.

Pero renunciar a Lucy…

«¿Ah? ¿Casarme? ¡Jamás! Si me caso, mi esposo me obligaría a renunciar a dar clases y seguir estudiando. No quiero eso. Yo también quiero ser libre, Natsu».

Se rió, sólo alguien como ella podía darle esa respuesta.

Escuchó ruidos que no supo identificar su fuente–y esa vez no eran Gray intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en el camastro- por lo que se incorporó curioso, cuidando de no despertar a nadie. La luz a través de la ventana había cambiado ligeramente de color y el negro ya no era el dueño indiscutido del cielo. Se podía ver un pequeño resplandor grisáceo y a las estrellas desaparecer paulatinamente de la vista. De todas formas, llegó a la conclusión de que todavía era demasiado temprano para comenzar los entrenamientos.

La curiosidad le picó más fuerte, por lo que se levantó del camastro y despacio se acercó a la pesada puerta de madera y metal, esa que los mantenía encerrados. Justo cuando estaba a punto de asomarse por su ventana, se abrió de par en par con un estruendo que despertó hasta a Gray. Retrocedió al ver aparecer a dos guardias bien uniformados y con el gesto duró mirándolo. Examinaron la habitación en un tiempo que le pareció eterno, hasta que uno de ellos se adelantó, pasando de él olímpicamente, y tomó a Happy bruscamente de su pequeño bracito. La fuerza y el movimiento debió dolerle, porque el niño chilló protestando.

— ¡Silencio mocoso! —le gritó, asustando a Happy y encendiendo en él la ira.

— ¡Oye, no lo toques!

— ¡Suéltalo! —se le unió Gray, somnoliento y sin entender nada.

—Tú cierra el pico, que no tienes nada que ver en esto —le habló el segundo guardia, autoritario, y llevando su mano hasta su cintura, donde una gladius esperaba enfundada a ser usada—. Y tú —se dirigió a Natsu—. También te vienes con nosotros. Si quieren cooperar, no se les hará nada. Si no, los llevaremos a la fuerza. Ustedes eligen.

Natsu miró a Gray y él le devolvió la mirada, desconfiando de la palabra del guardia. Eso no era común. Los segundos pasaron y al final Natsu soltó un bufido y asintió manso, dejando que el segundo guardia lo tomara también del brazo bruscamente –como si fuera asqueroso tocarlo- y prácticamente lo arrastrara fuera. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar, no dejaría que le hicieran nada a Happy. Miró hacia atrás, donde el niño le dirigió una mirada llena de terror, asustado como estaba, pero lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa. Por lo pronto, eso sería suficiente. No tenía idea qué significaba todo aquello, aunque sabía que si preguntaba, no iba a obtener respuesta. Quizá si un golpe, no una respuesta real.

Toda la escuela parecía haber escuchado el escándalo, porque de golpe cobró vida. De camino a donde fuera que los estuvieran llevando, los guardias los miraban curiosos, los gladiadores se asomaban a sus puertas y los esclavos encargados de otros deberes salían de las cocinas y otros lugares a observar qué pasaba. No se dejó intimidar, ni asustar. No había hecho nada que mereciera castigo alguno, mucho menos que incluyera a Happy. ¿Cierto? No… se paró de pronto, clavándose en el piso. El guardia que lo sostenía gruñó furioso. Sí había hecho algo. Su corazón comenzó a galopar y la sangre a correr desesperada por su cuerpo. No podían haberlo descubierto, había tenido tanto cuidado, siempre…

— ¡Qué rayos te sucede! ¡Muévete!

El guardia lo sacudió tan fuerte que terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer de boca contra el suelo. Los reflejos de gladiador le sirvieron y el entrenamiento probó no ser en vano, porque aterrizó con sus manos, salvándose de terminar con los dientes partidos por el piso y la boca llena de sangre. El guardia ni esperó a que se incorporara que le propinó un punta pie en el estómago con fuerza.

— ¡Natsu! —el miedo en la voz de Happy era fácilmente palpable.

— ¡Levántate!

—Natsu…

—Estoy bien, Happy —le dijo ensayando una media sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y evitaba mirar con mala cara al guardia. Lo cierto era que el tipo le había golpeado justo en sus costillas y le estaba costando respirar con normalidad.

El guardia volvió a sujetarlo del brazo, no sin antes escupir en el lugar donde se había caído –_donde_ _lo había tirado_- con asco. Le estaba demostrando lo que significaban ellos para él; nada más que basura. Reprimió con más fuerza su ira. Era peligroso cuando su ira se mezclaba con el miedo; sabía que era una persona demasiado volátil. Se serenó lo mejor que pudo. Caminaron por el patio desierto, comenzando a ser bañado por los primeros rayos anaranjados del sol de madrugada, y lo cruzaron en línea recta hasta llegar a la parte más cuidada y renovada de la escuela. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca cuando comenzaron a subir las escalinatas de mármol pulido que subían a _ese_ lugar. Al estudio privado de Jienma.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera tallada y los guardias tocaron varias veces. El murmullo de las voces que apenas lograba pasar el espeso material se detuvo y se pudo escuchar un fuerte y áspero «adelante». Los guardias le dirigieron una última mirada a ambos, con desprecio, abrieron la puerta y se marcharon con un movimiento de cabeza sin esperar a que el dueño de la voz les diera permiso para retirarse. Su pulso se aceleró incontrolablemente. El corazón de Natsu estaba a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho cuando la vio. Rizos rubios, mirada de chocolate, mejillas redondas y sonrisa de niña buena.

_Lucy_.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

— ¿Son ellos dos?

La voz de Jienma lo trajo a la realidad como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Lucy apenas le había dirigido una mirada rápida. Era algo intimidante presenciar a esa mujer tan fría y de repente tan distante y compararla con la dulce jovencita que había estado dispuesta a aguantar hasta sus bromas más pesadas con tal de verlos reír. Pero sabía que ese teatro era necesario.

—Así es —confirmó.

—Bien, iré a buscar los papeles, así podemos terminar con esto de una buena vez —Lucy se limitó a asentir levemente. Jienma simplemente hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él, con un solo brazo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos que Happy se abalanzó sobre Lucy con premura. Le rodeó las piernas con sus bracitos y enterró su cabecita entre los pliegues de la túnica, llorando, liberando por fin todos sus miedos. Lucy le sonrió con calidez y se agachó a su altura para poder corresponderle con más comodidad, y sin demasiado trámite, lo alzó, acariciando su espalda, susurrándole cariños y calmando su llanto. Natsu se sintió temblar, recordando las palabras que ella le había prometido al viento; tuvo miedo, un miedo que se le enterró entre las costillas como el punta pie del guardia, que no dejaba que respirara con normalidad.

— ¿_Ellos_? —preguntó.

—No podía abandonarte.

— ¡Lucy! —protestó, viendo como su pesadilla se hacía realidad—. ¡Te dije que-!

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera, Natsu? —estaba dolida, ambos lo estaban y ambos sabían la razón—. ¿Querías que te dejara pudrirte en este lugar? ¿De verdad pensaste que podría hacer algo así? —apretó sus brazos alrededor de Happy, con ira, con furia, con frustración—. ¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy!

— ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir el dinero?

La mirada de Natsu, rabiosa, la atravesó de punta a punta.

—No es tu culpa…

— ¿Qué fue? —insistió.

Las condiciones de su padre aún bailaban en sus oídos. Le dado toda la semana para pensarlo, pero ella había quemado las horas de sueño. Ni siquiera había salido el sol cuando se había dado cuenta que la respuesta siempre fue la misma; sólo que le había costado tiempo aceptarla completamente. Era cierto que era por el bienestar de ambos, pero ninguno tenía la culpa. Ella sola había pedido el préstamo, ella sola había decidido hacer el intercambio, ella sola había decidido su vida. Se acercó a Natsu, aún teniendo a upa a Happy, y le tomó una de sus manos. Creyó que iba a rechazarle, cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Natsu se la aferró con fuerza, acercándose él un paso más.

La mirada que antes le había parecido rabiosa, ahora se mostró con sus verdaderos colores. En la comisura de sus parpados había restos de agua, apenas contenidos. El gesto se le había endurecido por el dolor, no de saberse traicionado –Lucy jamás le haría sentir así- sino de saberse tan querido como para hacer cualquier clase de sacrificio. Lo único que ese rostro infantil mostraba era puro y sencillo agradecimiento, puro y sencillo arrepentimiento de haberla arrastrado hasta aquel abismo.

— ¿Qué fue, Luce?

—No es nada en realidad —le sonrió—. Sólo tengo que casarme con el hombre que mi padre elija.

«¡Jamás!».

La palabra rebotó en los confines de su cabeza. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lucy y la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, traidora y rebelde. Desde que su padre había desaparecido que no lloraba. Despacio, cayó derrumbado por su propio peso, chocando las rodillas con el duro y frío piso. Aquel era mucho más pesado que el de diez mundos. Demasiado. No merecía semejante regalo. Su cuerpo mutilado y su alma corrompida no valían la pena. Involuntariamente, buscando refugio, sin soltar la mano aferrada, levantó su cabeza.

—No valgo eso.

—Que lastima que opinemos distinto.

— ¡Lucy…! —las palabras se atragantaron encimadas unas con otras. Cerró sus ojos, imposibilitado de detener las lágrimas que caían, y los volvió a abrir. Le daba vergüenza decirle, decirle todo lo que no sabía, todo lo que había hecho, pero se lo merecía. Si eso le ayudaba a abrir los ojos—. Maté esclavos que eran como yo. Me compraron… me compraron muchas noches…

—Natsu, basta —lo frenó, aferrando su mano con más fuerza—. Lo sé, no soy estúpida. Pero no importa. _No me importa_. Al Natsu que conozco le gusta reírse de los chistes más idiotas, aprender textos que a veces ni yo entiendo, comer hasta reventar, luchar por las personas que quiere, y por sobre todo, le gusta estar vivo, porque sabe que si está vivo, tiene una oportunidad de dar lo mejor de sí. ¿Dónde está ese Natsu, que en vez de rendirse y auto compadecerse, se levantaría, me agradecería y me diría que juntos vamos a encontrar una respuesta a todos los problemas?

Abrió los ojos, abrió el alma, abrió el corazón.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tirar mi sacrificio a la basura?

_«No»_. No, no y mil veces no. Sólo quería protegerla, a ella y a Happy. Los ojos de Lucy de pronto se volvieron acuosos, brillantes, y se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, la armadura de cuero y metal de la que Lucy se había rodeado caía hacia el vacío y se perdía para siempre. Se limpió sus propias lágrimas con el brazo que tenía libre. Sintiéndose renovado, sintiéndose aquel hombre que disfrutaba bajo un manzano las lecciones de literatura, se levantó de su lugar. Los hombros le pesaron un infierno, pero cuando rodeó a Lucy y a Happy con fuerza, sin soltar la mano de ella, el peso se redujo considerablemente. Entre los dos, podrían aligerarlo tanto que el pequeño apenas lo notaría.

Lucy se largó a llorar allí, ya sin importarle mantenerse fuerte. No había necesidad de ello. Entre los tres recogerían los pedazos que se rompieran. Se protegerían. Se cuidarían. Ahora lo sabían con certeza. Natsu la apretó un poco más antes de separarse ligeramente, lo suficiente para que sus cabezas quedaran enfrentadas y sus narices se rozaran con cada movimiento. Si iba a empezar una nueva vida, no quería comenzarla con arrepentimientos. Encontrarían una solución, juntos o separados, daba igual.

Acercó sus labios, sus alientos se confundieron, y las líneas se mezclaron. Lucy se dejó llevar enseguida, embriagada por el sabor picante y el olor a fuego que desprendía todo él. Natsu la saboreó permitiendo por primera vez abrirse completamente, sentir cada vibración sin miedo a lastimarse, como el paladar le pedía más de ese sabor a estrellas y libertad. Sintieron la mirada repentina de Happy, pero no les importó. Sólo querían estar cerca. Sólo querían demostrarle al otro lo que valían, lo que significaban, lo que todo ese tiempo se había reprimido en miradas furtivas, caricias cariñosas y juegos de manos.

—Te prometo que encontraremos una solución, Luce.

—Lo sé —le sonrió con cariño mientras él le respondía de la misma forma, mostrando sus caninos con sinceridad—. Lo sé, Natsu. Yo también te lo prometo.

— ¡Y yo también! —se unió Happy.

Ambos rieron.

Entonces, _era una promesa_. Saldrían de ese pan y circo, a como diera lugar.

...

...

**NOTAS: **Buuueeenooo... ¿Qué tal? Honestamente, no quería terminarlo tan cursi, en serio. Mi intención era otra, completamente distinta; quería hacerlo un poco más pesado, más crudo, ya saben, con sangre y tripas y huesos rotos, porque sin eso no hay diversión, pero salió lo que salió. Espero humildemente sus criticas, tomatazos, quejas, alabanzas, y, sobre todo, caramelos (muchos, muuuchos caramelos). Como siempre, con el respeto debido, que aunque no lo parezca, hablando se entiende la gente. Ahora, quería hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Como dije, no soy muy conocedora de la historia romana, pero me gusta mucho, y siempre me busco algo para informarme.

La palabra dinero: Obviamente, la palabra _dinero_ está mal empleada, puesto que es una invención moderna, como sabrán. Sinceramente, sé que podría haberme esmerado y buscar un sinónimo digno; la verdad no tenía ganas. Los _áureos_ que menciona Lucy eran como la moneda más cara, y usualmente eran el equivalente del oro. Tenían veinte millones de otros medios de cambios, pero quedemosnos con ese.

La cuestión de los gladiadores como "compañeros": No recuerdo en dónde lo leí, pero según tengo entendido, no era raro que las damas de la _high society_ invirtieran sus ahorros para pasar una noche de lujito con los gladiadores. En realidad era bastante común. Por eso Jude no es escandalizó ni le resultó rara la petición de su hija en el sentido tradicional (o sea, what? No me digan que no era una práctica bastante extraña). En la película Gladiador de hecho se muestra.

Las escuelas: Así se les llamaba comúnmente a los lugares donde entrenaban a los gladiadores. Usualmente los dueños eran pasados de familiares a familiares -de padres a hijos-, pero podía ser que alguna estuviera regenteada por un ex-gladiador que consiguió su libertad. Una de las más famosas fue la _Ludus Magnus._

Lucy y Layla como filósofas: Para ellas me inspiré en Hipatia de Alejandría. Es la primera filosofa mujer de la que se tiene registro. Vivió en Alejandría en los últimos tiempos del Imperio Romano, creo que por alrededor del Siglo III d.C. Hay una película sobre su vida, Ágora, muy linda. Es algo triste, pero como está basada en lo que de verdad le pasó está genial. Si tienen tiempo, véanla. Vale la pena completamente. Además de que está absolutamente bien lograda.

Okei, creo que no dejé nada afuera. Si tienen alguna consulta, ya saben, llamen al 0800-Tía Misari, que siempre está disponible, xDDD. Nah, hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer -ya saben, dejen su contribución a la humanidad- y ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
